


Where Do We Go From Here

by nweeks3, RizzV825



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: Collab with nweeks3. This is post Our Last Tour. The Bellas are moving forward, starting families, and discovering that lifes changes are more than they bargined for. While Aubrey and Chad are starting their lives together, Beca and Chloe are living together, and Beca worries where her career is going.
Relationships: Aubrey/OC, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Beca and Chloe are at Aubrey and Chad's place, helping them finalize some of the wedding preparations. The catering and the flowers are all in order, and are set to be delivered on time the day of the wedding. At this time, there are plans to go dress shopping with Aubrey and all of her bridesmaids, and she has just finished her phone calls to the girls confirming what time to be at the bridal shop the next day. Now that everything is finished for the night, the girls are realxing with a cup of coffee as they talk about the big day. 

"So do you know what kind of dress you're looking for? " Chloe asked Aubrey.   
"I found a few Ideas in magazines, but it's so hard to tell from a picture. I think I'll know better when I actually have the dress on."   
"I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look." Chad told his bride.  
"Well, you'll have to wait till the wedding day."   
Chloe turned to Beca who was flipping through her phone, asking about Sarah.  
"Hey so did you hear about how Sarah is doing?"   
"The tour is going really well for her. She says it's been exciting to see so much of Europe. If we can she said she'd like to see the ceremony through Face Time."   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. As Aubrey got up to answer it, she is surprised by their guest.  
"Sarah, Hey! I'm so happy to see you!" Aubrey said greeting her with a hug.  
Soon after, Beca and Chloe also greeted Sarah with a hug.   
"What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be in Europe?"Beca asked.   
"One of our shows got pushed back until next week, so I was able to work out flying home for a couple of days." She explained. "I couldn't miss seeing you get married." Sarah told Aubrey.   
"Well nonetheless, we're all very happy to have you here."Aubrey said. "I know it's last minute, but I'd love to have you as a bridesmaid in the wedding if you're interested."   
"I'd love to."   
"Great, we have a shopping trip tomorrow so it'll be fun to have you there."  
It was a great surprise to see their friend back in town, even if it is for a couple of days. The wedding is sure to be perfect with everything Chad and Aubrey picked out, and with all of their family and friends present to share the next step in their journey. 

The following day, the ladies are gathered one week before the wedding, where Aubrey and her Bella bridesmaids are dress shopping. Much of the wedding preparations were stressful, but at the same time it has been really special for Aubrey. She always wanted to remember these moments of picking out her wedding dress with her friends as she is about to tie the knot with the love of her life. Seeing Sarah here was certainly a big surprise, but Aubrey is beyond thrilled that she is able to be here for a little while to share this special day with her. 

"Well Aubrey, if this wedding is going to be just as you imagined it, we need the perfect dress for you." Chloe said. 

Aubrey tried on at least five different dresses, some with the hemline not quite right, some too frilly , but before long she was able to find the one that spoke to her, and that she and her bridesmaids agreed on. 

"Aubrey, you look fantastic." Beca told her.   
Aubrey stared at the dress in the mirror, a spagetti strap gown with a long flowing hemline that pointed up in the front, perfect to show off her shoes. It's exactly what she imagined herself in when this day finally came.   
"Yeah, I think this is the one." Aubrey agreed.   
"Now we just need to pick out a color for our bridesmaids dresses." Chloe said.  
"I'm thinking red would be a good color." Stacie suggested.   
"Well, whatever color you decide on will work. As long as it's not pink or black." Aubrey said.   
"I get the no black for a wedding, but why no pink?" Sarah asked.  
"When I was fifteen my cousin got married, so I was asked to be a bridesmaid in the wedding. Well the dresses were so pink and so frilly that we all together looked like a birthday cake. Since I love all of you, I prefer you not relive my nightmare." Aubrey explained.  
"Fair enough." Sarah said.   
"I agree with Stacie's idea of the color red." Chloe said.  
"Yeah, that's a good one." Beca agreed.   
"Sold! Red it is." Aubrey said.

Her bridesmaids spent the next half hour trying on red dresses before each deciding on the one they liked. The hard part was over now, and with their dresses in hand it would only be a matter of time now as the big day is fast approaching. 

On the day of Aubrey and Chad's wedding, Aubrey is waiting outside the chapel. The sun is shining, and it's a perfect day for all that are here to witness two people in love join together as husband and wife. The bridal party is outside with Aubrey giving her words of encouragement. 

"Well Aubrey, your groom-to-be is waiting for you." Beca said. "You excited?"   
"Honestly, I'm a bit nervous. Years ago I never thought I'd meet someone as amazing as him. I just want everything to be perfect." Aubrey said.   
"Don't be nervous, okay. You know what happens when you get stressed. I'm begging you, PLEASE don't let that happen today." Chloe said while Aubrey took deep breaths.   
"You're right...I'm ready, let's do this." Aubrey said with confidence.

As the Wedding March started, Aubrey's bridesmaids enter the chapel, while she and her dad follow soon after. As they all walk down the aisle, Chad is there waiting for her. He found his bride absolutely breathtaking in her dress with flowers in her hair as she made her way up to him. The two stood before the minister reciting their wedding vows, while their parents and friends couldn't stop smiling. All in attendance were very happy for the young couple, and they could tell how much Aubrey and Chad cared for each other. Aubrey is lost in the moment, and all she can focus on is Chad. He has made her feel loved, special, and like she is deserving of all the happiness in thhe world. This is the first step in her new life, and she is looking forward to what life has in store for them. 

"By the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you two husband and wife." 

The newly married couple shared a kiss as everyone else in the chapel cheered for them. Later during the reception, the guests were enjoying the reception meals as the Bellas went to talk to the bride and groom. 

"Hey, how's our newly married Bella doing?" Chloe asked.  
"Honestly, I'm very happy right now. I wasn't sure there'd be this many guests in attendance." Aubrey said.  
"And I have to admit, even after I first met Aubrey, I never thought we'd make it this far so fast." Chad said.  
"Well you did, and we're all happy for both of you." Beca said.  
"So where's the honeymoon?" Amy asked.  
"We're going to Maui!" Aubrey said excited.  
"I figured a nice week laying on the beach is just what we need." Chad said.   
"That sounds wonderful, but you know what else we need right now?" Chloe asked as she grabbed hold of a microphone. As Chloe grabbed the mic, she tapped a glass to get everyone's attention.  
"Ladies and gentleman, I'm Chloe Beale, and I'd like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. Aubrey, looking back at the last few years from our very first Bellas rehearsal to where we are today, I couldn't be more proud of how far you've come. Despite all our ups and downs we've had over the years, it warms my heart to see you happy. Especially now that you're about to start a new chapter of your life with your new husband, and I'll never forget the beautiful music us Bellas have made together over the years." She said as the guests cheered.

"And on that note, are you two up for a duet?" Chloe asked.   
"Wait, you want us to sing today?" Aubrey asked.  
"Of course!" Beca said as the guests agreed.  
"Well...okay." Aubrey said. "Chad, you up for a duet?"   
"Don't have to ask me twice."   
"And don't worry, we can sing back-up for you. It could be like another impromtu performance with your fellow Bellas." Chloe said as Aubrey and Chad headed up to the microphone. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, my husband and I want to thank you all for coming. While the DJ was doing a wonderful job with the entertainment, Chad and I have a song to share with you that's near and dear to our hearts." Aubrey said. 

"Bellas, will you be so kind as to back us up?" Chad asked as the Bellas agree to sing back-up. They begin their own acapella rendition of "Africa" by Toto.

As the song ended, they received cheers and applause from all the guests. 

"Alright everyone, before the rest of you hit the dance floor, it's time to cut the cake." Aubrey said. 

As she and Chad proceeded to cut the cake and serve it out, everyone is enjoying themselves while celebrating the union of two close friends. Seeing Aubrey happy meant a lot to her fellow Bellas, as she has spent many years figuring out who she is, and carving out her own identity. All the guests were soon finished their dessert and headed for the dance floor. 

The evening is winding down, several of the guest are making their way out congratulating the bride and groom. Soon Aubrey and Chad are ready to make their way home for some much deserved alone time. Meanwhile the group is saying goodbye to Sarah.  
"It was so great to have you hear. I'm glad it worked out that you could come." Aubrey told her.  
"I'm happy I could be here. Congratulations to the both of you." Sarah said with a hug.   
"So be sure to call us when you land. We'll miss you the rest of the summer." Beca told her.  
"I will, I promise." Sarah said while she hugged her friends goodbye.   
Sarah got in her car to the airport, while the rest of the girls were finally releaved to take their heels off, and make their way home. Aubrey along with CR and Stacie, were among the married Bellas, and there were surely more to follow. The girls all looked forward to sharing more moments like this together as they experienced more changes in their lives. 

It's been about a month after Aubrey and Chad's honeymoon in Maui, and the young couple are settling into married life. The two have become quite well adjusted to having that same person living with them, sharing meals together, waking up together. Even sharing a bathroom, which seems an impossible feat among a man and a woman, has worked out between their schedules. Their life has thus far been a well oiled machine. Chad has returned home from work to find Aubrey in tears on the couch. 

"Hey, Babe. Is everthing okay?"

Chad knealt in front of Aubrey in an effort to comfort her. She had a letter in her hand, which was the source of her sadness at the moment. She handed it to him to read. 

'Dear Aubrey, we regret to inform you the Lodge of Fallen Leaves has been forced to close due to safety concerns.' 

"This can't be possible. I ran safety checks after the bear trap incident." Aubrey explained. 

They quickly went to check out the situation at the Lodge and noticed the property gone to fire. The area is completely taped off, and the owner is outside talking to the fire chief. As he saw Aubrey, he shook his head apologetically, and all Aubrey could do was cry. She sat with Chad, and began to cry on his shoulder. 

"It's gone, it's all gone." Aubrey cried.

This place meant alot to Aubrey with all it represented to her. Not only was it the meeting place for her and Chad, but the place where she was able to find her independance. A place where she could put her best talents to work, and feel like the help she provided to buliding up the teamwork in others gave Aubrey a sense of purpose. The Lodge is gone, and now Aubrey doesn't know what to do. 

Later that evening while the two were getting ready for bed, Aubrey still feeling sad about what happened. She thought a lot about her time at the lodge, and how she needed to accept the situation as it is. She also thought about how it was really the only thing keeping her in Atlanta. It was nice to be here, but it would also be nice to live in either New York or New Jersey, closer to where the other Bellas live. Over time, the two of them have been looking at houses online. 

"Hey, Aubrey. Come here, I found some good options for us."

Aubrey looked at the house options Chad found and was in favor of a few of them.

"Well, which one do you like best?"Aubrey asked him.

"This one right here. It has enough space downstairs for a dining room/living room, a kitchen on the left, a staircase in between the rooms, and best of all, two or three bedrooms upstairs."Chad explained.

"Well, that's definitely more space than this apartment."

"Yeah, and the best part is, it's at an affordable price too."Chad said.

"$200,000?"Aubrey asked.

"It's actually a lot better price than I thought."

"Where is this house?"Aubrey asked.

"Paramus, New Jersey."Chad said.

"Well, that's less than hour from where Beca and Chloe are living. Let's do it!"Aubrey said as the two hugged.

By late September, Aubrey and Chad moved out of their Atlanta apartment, and moved into their new home in Paramus. This would be a great new start for them where they could start their lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe comes home at 9pm after her vet school class. Beca is working onher album at the record label, doing promotions, and recording a few tracks. It's been a work in progress, but things are moving along. Chloe and Beca have been very happy now since having the apartment to themselves, and things with these two are also going well. When Chloe walked in the door things were quiet, and Beca was seemingly nowhere to be found.   
"Beca? Hey Babe, I'm home."  
She walked through the living room and checked the bedroom, but still no Beca. Chloe called out to her again, but still no answer. Finally she saw Beca out on the balcony with a beer. Chloe went out to join her, and could tell immediately that Beca has had a rough day.   
"Hey, there you are."  
"Hi Baby." Beca answered.   
"Looks like you could use quiet time, huh? Rough day?"   
"You could say that."   
"What happened?"   
"I don't know." Beca said. "Things just aren't working out the way I hoped. We've been doing some radio promotions, and they've been marketing me as some sort of pop princess. Telling people I'm their "New and improved Taylor Swift" or something like that. That's not me, that's not who I want to be. I want to create my own voice, not be someone's version of the perfect popstar." 

"Once people hear your music, you'll be able to tell them exactly who you are." Chloe said wrapping her arms around Beca.   
"I know you and I know how talented you are. You just got to give your music time to speak for itself. They'll see the real you, trust me." 

"How did I get so lucky?" Beca asked.   
"Because, I'm lucky too." Chloe smiled. "What do you say we get some dinner, huh?"   
"Sounds good to me."  
Chloe gets a text from Aubrey with some big news.   
"It's a picture of a positive pregnancy test. Looks like Chad and Aubrey are expecting."   
They sent her a congratulations as they made their way inside to prepare dinner. The two were very happy for their friend, and were looking forward to meeting her new bundle of joy. The future looked bright for everyone, and Chloe and Beca also looked forward to what was to come. Even though things were tough, surley with perseverance things would work out in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

By summer on June 22nd, Aubrey and Chad were counting down to due date while having a look at their old guest room which has been converted to a nursery. It now had not only the crib that Aubrey bought with Stacie a few months ago, but it also had the gifts from the baby shower.

"Two more weeks to go."Aubrey said.

"Yup. We've already got our baby boy's bedroom set for when he comes."Chad said.

They looked at the room awaiting their son's arrival, Imagining all the times they'd sing him to sleep, all the birthday parties to come, and all the people that would be in his life and love the baby boy while he is growing up. 

On the evening of July 6th, Aubrey was out with Chloe, and the time they've been waiting for has finally come. 

"Chloe...my water just broke!"Aubrey said.

She immediately helped her friend out to the car, and called Chad.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?"Chad answered.

"Chad, it's time. Aubrey is in labor, we have to get to the hospital." 

"WHAT?! NOW?!"He said both shocked and excited."Okay, keep her as calm as possible, I'm on my way."He said.

Soon he quickly made his way out the door to the hospital. Once there Chad found his wife just in time, and he was there through the whole thing, helping her through the delivery. It went on for many hours and Aubrey was getting tired, but she had Chad there to coach her on so she could push through. By 12:05am, Aubrey was on the last few pushes and within minutes, the baby was finally born. The couple bonded with their new baby boy once the nurse handed him to Aubrey. It was an amazing now that they were a family, and the two of them were in awe of the little life they've brought into the world. Soon they were able to have visitors, and Chloe came in to see Chad and Aubrey's baby.

"He's beautiful."Chloe said and they both thanked her.

"What's his name?"Chloe asked.

"Chad, you picked out the name, why don't you tell her?"Aubrey suggested.

"We're naming him Finn. Finn Edgar Donaldson."Chad said.

"I like it; it suits him."Chloe said.

"Hi, Finn...I'm your mommy."Aubrey said while still holding Finn. "Here, Chad. You want to hold him?"

"Sure."Chad grabs Finn from Aubrey. "Hi, Finn...I'm your daddy." 

"How about a family photo."Chloe suggested.

"Great idea. Aubrey, how about you hold Finn for the photo."Chad suggested as he hands him over to her.  
"Okay, everyone get close together, smile."Chloe said before she took the picture.

"This'll be a good one. Well, do you need me to stay any longer?" 

"It's alright. You are free to go. I'm sure Beca must be waiting for you."Aubrey said.

"Okay. Well before I do, I'm going to text this photo to all the Bellas." 

"Thanks Chloe."Aubrey told her. 

Chloe left the family to bond together. Chad and Aubrey would be in the hospital for at least a couple nights before going home, but it has been the happiest night of their lives. Little Finn is starting to fall asleep on his mom's chest while Aubrey can't stop staring at him. Chad kissed his wife's forehead, telling her how proud he was of her and that she did great. They couldn't wait to take him home, and have him fill their lives with the most joy possible.

At 1am, Chloe made it back home to her apartment and as she walked into her bedroom, she tried her best to be quiet. 

"Chloe? Is that you?"Beca asked, half asleep.

"Yeah hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." 

"How are Aubrey and Chad doing? Did the new baby arrive?"Beca asked.

"Yup. His name is Finn. I took a family photo before leaving the hospital and I texted it to all the Bellas. Check your phone."Chloe said as Beca did so. 

"Awww...he's so cute."Beca said.

"I can't wait for all the Bellas to meet him in person one day." 

Beca gazed at the little baby's picture on her phone, feeling happy for Aubrey finally having a life that makes her happy. She's certainly struggled many years at Barden to find herself, and it's clear that Chad and their new little addition made Aubrey feel whole.

"Do you think we'll be happy like that one day?"Beca asked while Chloe turned to look at her.

"I certainly hope so. You thinking about kids someday?"

"I don't know, could be nice."Beca said."We'll have to see where life takes us."

"I'm looking forward to it."Chloe said. "But for now, I'm kind of tired so I'm going to get some sleep. Good night." 

"Good night, Chloe."Beca said as she went back to sleep.


End file.
